


Through Rose-Colored Glasses

by noelle745



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle745/pseuds/noelle745
Summary: 底特律重案組老鳥菜鳥警探搭檔AU／老鳥主角有名字／菜鳥尼爾右／Rating隨後續發展修改「辛格小隊長。」男人重重坐進椅子的姿態失去了往常的自持，幾乎是咬牙切齒地修正稱謂，再次問道：「妳要我帶新人？」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Fresh as daisy

**Author's Note:**

> 看完底特律重案組(Detroit 1-8-7)後，實在太想看主角和尼爾的老鳥菜鳥警探搭檔的談戀愛故事，忍不住就Q___Q
> 
> 其實對底特律和重案組都超不熟，很多細節完全出自各種影集和查資料和圖片結合妄想，沒有很精緻，還請包涵(跪)⋯⋯
> 
> 第一次寫長文，打算慢慢寫，應該能順利把這腦洞填滿，順便自我療癒被諾蘭虐爆的玻璃心⋯⋯

底特律十月的清晨冷而陰鬱。

秋季正步入尾聲，這座仍緊抓逝去榮光的工業城市此刻在孱弱晨光中疲倦地甦醒，稀疏的上班族和流浪漢一如往常地出現在略顯破敗的街道。

在這座擁有全美最高犯罪率的城市裡，逐漸變得刺骨的天氣並沒有減緩各種以暴力形式展現出來的慾望和衝動。

此時此刻，約翰．大衛．帕特森警探正大步走進重案組辦公室，腳步罕見地比平常沉重急促。

他的同事都知道約翰非必要絕不會在辦公室裡奔跑，連小跑都不會，而他那張向來以冷靜淡然出名的臉也正罕見地醞釀著一股暴風雨，讓每個經過的人都迅速走避。

沒人知道約翰為什麼一早就心情那麼壞。今天還沒有接到新的案件通報（「真是老天賞臉。」艾佛斯將兩隻長腿翹在辦公桌上對惠勒說），他手上的案子也都有穩定的進展，不像大多數重案組警探一樣老是在與無用的線索奮鬥——有時他們甚至懷疑他是否能預見未來，才會有全組最高的破案率。

但他就算真能預見未來，也沒料到這一齣會發生在自己頭上。

約翰連門都沒敲就闖進小隊長的辦公室，甚至也沒費心把門關上——這也是頭一遭。

他瞪著伏在辦公桌上振筆疾書的印度裔女子，一言不發地微微喘著氣，但對方好像什麼都沒注意到一樣，完全沒有任何反應。

「普莉亞，妳要我帶新人？」約翰一字一字地慢慢說道，語氣不可置信又略帶威嚇。

將滿頭白髮梳成髮髻的印度裔女子總算從凌亂的辦公桌上緩緩抬起頭，高高挑起了一邊眉毛。

「不要直呼我的名字，帕特森警探。我可是你上司，現在還是上班時間。」她用筆指了指桌前的扶手椅。「坐下。」

「辛格小隊長。」男人重重坐進椅子的姿態失去了往常的自持，幾乎是咬牙切齒地修正稱謂，再次問道：「妳要我帶新人？」

「別跟我吵，警探。你在過去兩年已經讓六個搭檔請調了，如果你不能跟有資歷的同事好好合作，那我只好讓你帶新人。」

「妳明知道我一個人也可以。我不需要累贅，尤其是派不上用場的累贅。」

「這裡的人手已經夠吃緊，你沒搭檔對我們來說就是一個累贅。我已經對你放水很久了。如果你不能好好跟搭檔配合，我就把你調離重案組，這是命令。」

普莉亞用不容置喙的語氣說完，順手向他扔了一份人事檔案。約翰尖銳的目光沒離開過她，接下卷宗的手不由自主捏皺了紙。

她對他再次挑起眉毛，他只能吞下怒氣，翻開牛皮色的封面。

一個嘴邊留了一圈亂糟糟的鬍子、穿著紅色帽T的邋遢黑髮青年從夾在第一頁的半身照上回望著他。男人注意到他有一雙清澈的灰藍雙眼，不難看（他不情願地承認），但眼神裡有著街頭混混特有的生硬冷冽。

「這小子看起來像個毒販。」

「你沒猜錯，不過他是11分局的臥底，在街頭待了五年。上禮拜收了網，不能再用他了，所以我同意讓他升到重案組來。」

「他幹嘛不留在緝毒組？」

「因為，」普莉亞毫不掩飾地瞪著他，「多虧了某人，重案組過去兩年來流動率一直很高——容我提醒你，要不是因為你有超乎水準的破案率，我才不會忍你這麼久——現在有人想來我自然歡迎。不要再跟我打哈哈了，他一會就到，你最好這次別搞砸。」

約翰幾乎覺得他的牙關要被咬到出血，但他明白打從一開始他就沒有掙扎的餘地。

他內心深處其實也知道，該來的總是會來，只要他還想待在重案組，終究不可能一直這樣下去。

作為無言的徒勞反抗，他用力闔起卷宗，絲毫沒掩飾自己沒有詳讀的意願，也沒再看向普莉亞，只是默默地扯了扯大衣領口，自顧自站起身來。

在他踏出辦公室前，背後傳來普莉亞的聲音。

「約翰。」

他的名字和她聲音中的某種語氣讓他停下腳步。是憐憫嗎？約翰再次咬緊牙關。

「約翰，你不是唯一的主人翁，你只是其中一個主人翁。發生的就是發生了，你不能總想改變過去，你得嘗試用新的角度來看世界。」

他沒有回頭，只是重新邁開腳步，輕輕把門帶上。

——

「艾佛斯。」

「早安，老大。早上排便不順？」艾佛斯翹著腿滑著手機上的新聞，頭也不回地朝走到他背後的男人打招呼。

四周的同事全都低著頭假裝專心在手邊的工作上，沒人吭聲，也沒人竊笑。現在全辦公室大概也只剩艾佛斯還敢跟重案組的第一把交椅這麼說話了，其他人早在兩年前就果斷放棄了這個習慣。

跟往常一樣，約翰沒搭理他的關切，但他幾秒前才稍微勉強安撫好的煩躁又不受控制地蠢動起來。

小隊長剛才說的話再次在耳邊響起（「你不是唯一的主人翁⋯⋯」）他僵硬地抒了一口氣，試圖驅散胸口的滯悶感。她究竟想表達什麼意思？她憑什麼對他說這種話？

約翰自我厭棄地搖搖頭。這太不像他了，一點都不專業。

「等下菜鳥來的時候，叫他直接到我車上找我。」

約翰丟下這句其實也沒比較專業的話，將手上不知何時已被捏得皺痕累累的人事檔案扔到艾佛斯隔壁的自己桌上，頭也不回地一甩大衣，朝門口乒乒乓乓走去。

一道將門甩上的巨響傳來。

恢復安靜的辦公室裡，沉默的視線一齊集中到艾佛斯身上。也許除了惠勒以外。她只是搖了搖頭，繼續對著螢幕打報告。

艾佛斯嘆了口氣，將腳收回地上。「喔，好啊，不客氣。」

——

約翰坐在他的黑色福特金牛座便衣警車上，轉頭凝視窗外已經好幾天沒有清潔工來收拾的街道。這個破敗的年頭，路上的垃圾都要比行人多了。

他將頭輕輕仰靠在椅背頭枕上，忍不住開始後悔剛才的意氣用事。

上一次這樣情緒失控是什麼時候？他不記得了。

不，他其實記得。大概就是在一年多前，那時辦公室只有艾佛斯、惠勒和小隊長在，是個下雨的夜晚。但那時候其實比這次嚴重多了，後來他得到了一個星期的強制休假。更多畫面開始出現——

有人敲了敲他的車窗，打斷他搖搖欲墜的思緒。

一瞬間，他幾乎要慶幸起這位不請自來的菜鳥選擇向他報到的時機。只是幾乎而已。

他沒轉頭，只用左手按下解鎖鈕，聽著門被打開、感受有個人坐進副駕時傳來的震動。

「聽說你就是我的老鳥新搭檔？」一個陌生的聲音在他右邊響起。

他拖到最後一刻才轉頭看向出現在副駕的人。

「我是尼爾。」對方伸出手，面帶微笑說道。

男人一時無法掩飾臉上的表情，目瞪口呆地看著他。

眼前的青年和半身照上幾乎是完全不同的人——檔案中的黑髮似乎是染過的，現下的他則是頂著一頭比照片稍短的砂金色頭髮，髮梢正不馴地四處亂翹。那圈邋遢的鬍子也沒了，只剩零星點綴下顎的與髮色相同、沒完全刮乾淨的鬍渣，即便如此，他仍看起來明顯比照片上的人清新而年輕了好幾分。

他與那張照片唯一的共通點只有那對不難看的灰藍色雙眼，還是一樣微微透著冷冽，和他現在臉上的友善微笑一點都不搭。

他穿著深藍色的棉麻襯衫，槍帶從沒好好燙整、幾乎半掛在肩上的大衣領口邊緣若隱若現，一條皺巴巴的菱紋深色領帶垂落胸前。

這身略顯邋遢的服裝倒是呼應了他的頹廢臥底造型。

「我緝毒組的前同事也這麼覺得。」彷彿看穿約翰腦中的思緒，青年露出一抹狡黠的笑。

「約翰．大衛．帕特森。」約翰頓時收起臉上震驚的表情，短暫而公事公辦地回握他的手，沒理會他的搭話。他不是很喜歡這種隱約被擺了一道的感受。

「重案組第一天，還真是期待。」讓他稍感意外的是，尼爾沒像其他人一樣被他的漠然嚇退，而是一派輕鬆地繫上安全帶，在副駕上乖乖坐好。

這該說是好跡象，還是壞兆頭？

「別太期待，菜鳥，今天只是遛遛狗，撒泡尿，認識地盤。」約翰語氣平板地說道，再次無視右座青年發出的輕聲竊笑。

男人幾不可察地對自己搖搖頭，發動引擎，踩下油門，朝天光逐漸明亮的破敗街道駛去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 時間設定大約是在2013年底特律市申請破產之後的那幾年(吧)，總之是被這座好像在凋零邊緣的城市給吸引了⋯⋯擅自認為很適合電影色調與這兩人QQ
> 
> 2\. 人事檔案裡的尼爾臥底照是用他在失速夜狂奔裡的黑髮造型(捂臉)


	2. I'll Catch Up

手機鬧鐘準時在六點鈴聲大作。

約翰在電子旋律第三次重複響起時，用掌根揉著酸澀的雙眼從床上坐起身，一手笨拙地在銀幕上摸索，試了好幾回才把鬧鈴關閉。

他掀開羽絨被，爬下床，寒意穿透暖氣定時關閉後殘留的餘溫，窸窣爬過他赤裸的上身，讓他打了個冷顫。很快就要進入非整個晚上開著暖氣不可的季節了。

他在一片漆黑的臥室中搖搖晃晃地走向浴室，摸開電燈，抬頭便看到自己下意識深鎖的眉頭和佈滿血絲的雙眼。他看起來就像宿醉了三天一樣悲慘，但他工作時甚至根本不喝酒。

他瞪著鏡中的自己好一會兒，搖搖頭驅散睡意，伸手拿起牙刷。

他想起一星期前開車帶著尼爾在街上巡邏（遛狗，他帶著起床氣在心中暗笑，旋即又覺得自己真是幼稚），令人意外的是，那天還真沒發生什麼大事，確實老天賞臉。

但也許老天在賞重案組臉的時候，唯獨把他給忘了。

下午他和尼爾被叫去支援艾佛斯和惠勒，是一起街頭小混混跟幫內兄弟在爭執後衝動殺人的案件，感覺他們每星期都至少會碰上一次。

他知道是普莉亞故意叫他們去的，艾佛斯和惠勒怎麼可能無法自行處理這種小差事。小隊長若不是想讓新人有機會暖個身，就是要那兩人盯著約翰，別讓他在第一天就讓菜鳥想打包走人，而他懷疑理由正是後者。

接著約翰帶著他去鑑識所找法醫，聽取上週末一名墜河溺斃男子的驗屍報告。

沒什麼特別的，死者血液中的酒精濃度遠遠超標，沒有他殺的跡象。從監視器影像、歪歪斜斜停在橋上的車子、散落在副駕的廉價威士忌空瓶來看，他八成是半夜喝得爛醉，開車在街上轉了幾圈，最後直奔那道短橋，一躍而下。這名中年男子十八個月前剛失業，獨居，沒有戀人，沒有寵物，沒有家屬或朋友來領屍，過去一年來唯一上門找他作伴的看來只有厚厚一疊催繳帳單，以及上個月收到的房屋查封通知。

在底特律，這些事實在沒什麼好稀奇的。要是最終他也落得同樣的結局，他也一點都不會意外。

諷刺的是，對一名重案組警探而言，過去一星期平凡得有點令人害怕，零星發生的幾乎都是可以用反射動作解決的案件。

唯一讓他碰壁的只有這個菜鳥，尼爾。

這個比他高了快半顆頭（約翰反射性地皺起眉，咬著牙刷對鏡子挺直了身體）的金髮青年，臉上老是掛著一種介於嘲弄和謙遜的笑，無論走路或靜止都散發著和現代都會生活格格不入的慵懶（他的衣服也是，字面意義上的老派和懶得好好燙整），他甚至操著一口被美式英語染指過的倫敦腔，即便在人種紛雜的底特律也都算得上是個異類。

但這並非尼爾這人最詭異的地方。

並不是說他是那種有什麼毛病的詭異——不過話說回來，他們這些會選擇來幹重案組的人，大概也沒資格談什麼毛病不毛病——只是他似乎讀不懂空氣。

不，也不能這麼說。他實際上比看似不拘小節的外表還要更機靈敏銳得多，和其他同事能應對自如，身為新人該有的進退分寸也拿捏得很好。他甚至沒被艾佛斯喜歡在菜鳥面前擺出的退役軍人硬漢姿態給嚇著，還能沉著地跟他和惠勒討論案情，甚至提供了一點街頭情報，讓他們提早逮到正確的嫌犯，省去四處盤問的時間。

那天他們下班前，惠勒罕見地對尼爾露出微笑道別。

對，就是這點——他沒被這些老鳥嚇著，而且還融入得很好。

他壓根就沒被約翰的冷漠影響——通常到了第三天，新人就不會再嘗試跟他攀談——甚至好像沒注意到約翰根本連他的姓氏都沒過問。除了工作相關的詢問和對他發出指令，一整個星期下來男人基本上沒回應他超過五句話，而這並不包含了早安和明天見，因為他根本沒說。

但這些都沒有阻止尼爾時不時的搭話和友善的輕笑，好像不管約翰表現得多麼混帳（他帶著些許自暴自棄的罪惡感承認），都不是什麼大不了的事。

男人猜想這和尼爾在街頭臥底的經驗有關，他知道該怎麼跟各種人打交道，特別是沒抱持多少善意的人。

奇怪的是，這居然比他的前搭檔（們）戒慎恐懼的舉止讓他感到更為舒適，同時卻也矛盾地令他有點侷促不安，而通常他並不在乎其他人對他的態度是什麼反應。

他已經許久沒有像這樣被情感的起伏干擾了。不，應該說是他已經很久沒有被挑起這麼不容忽視的情緒。他原以為自己早已塵封起感受的機制，但也許人的運作並不如他以為的能像機械那般簡單。

他其實並不真的討厭那個菜鳥，他只是不想對強加在他身上的現實屈服，但隨著一天天過去，他說服自己繼續固執下去的理由變得越來越薄弱。

也許他只是開始年紀大了，失去了以往的狠勁，已無力再那麼拚命而徒勞地抵抗人生。可能就是這樣吧，也許他反擊命運的氣力早在這兩年間就消磨殆盡。

約翰吐掉牙膏，漱了口，刻意將冰水一把接一把拍在臉上。

再繼續思考這些事，他的頭八成就要開始痛了，於是他嘆了口氣——他這幾天嘆的氣可能比過去兩年加起來還多——然後開始更衣。

男人挑了件直紋白襯衫，心不在焉地繫上深藍色的領帶。他不該這麼生氣的，一直生氣是很累人的事，也不專業，而專業可是僅剩能支撐他順著時間的指針繼續往前度過每一天的東西。

但他接著看到躺在衣櫥底部的一件物品。那東西很小，並不起眼，只有在他打開衣櫥、燈光溜進幽暗深處的時候才會發出反光，提醒他它的存在。有時在他比較走運的時候，他幾乎可以忘記它就在那裡。

每當他的目光不小心落到那個東西上，時間彷彿就開始逆轉倒流，拖著他跌跌撞撞地一分一秒地回到那個時刻，提醒他的過去，提醒他的天真和愚蠢，他鮮血淋漓的失敗，活生生而死氣沉沉的鐵鏽味重新在他鼻腔裡甦醒。

男人全身竄過一陣冷顫，但這次並非出於秋末季節的溫度。

他關上衣櫥，用力抹去腦中一切思緒。

－－

約翰在七點半踏進重案組辦公室時，在門口就看到尼爾正站在惠勒桌前和她說話，艾佛斯則是把椅子拉到了惠勒旁邊，正翹著二郎腿滑手機看新聞，不時在對話中插上幾句。

「嗨，老大。」艾佛斯注意到他，像平常一樣打了招呼。約翰朝他頷首示意，繼續走向他的座位。

尼爾聽到艾佛斯的話，抬頭向他露出微笑（男人發現自己幾乎已經要習慣這個令人頭皮微微發麻的笑容了），也道了聲早，沒等他的反應便說他要去趟廁所，很快回來，轉身邁向走廊。

約翰放下公事包，在辦公室此起彼落的電話鈴聲中猶豫了一會兒，才拿定主意，走向艾佛斯和惠勒。

「你們兩個看起來跟菜鳥處得不錯。」

「怎麼？你吃醋？」艾佛斯想忍住笑意，但不怎麼成功。

「艾佛斯。」約翰無奈又略帶警告地說。

正在打字的惠勒停下手上的動作，對他倆嘆了口氣，抬起頭面無表情地看著約翰。「他上週提供的情報讓我們比平常更快鎖定嫌犯。隊上有人熟悉比較小型的街頭幫派是件好事，能替我們省下不少加班時間。」

「而且他很好相處，還懂得開玩笑，不像某人一樣。」重新低頭盯著手機的艾佛斯不忘插上一句。

約翰沒理會艾佛斯的補充，但不管他有多不情願，都不得不承認惠勒說得沒錯。尼爾看來大致上知道該怎麼聽令辦事，儘管有些生澀，但目前為止他還沒做出什麼菜得不可原諒的舉動，甚至一直維持著幾乎可說是自在的冷靜態度，這對重案組來說可是不可多得的奇蹟。

「約翰。」惠勒稍稍放柔了眉眼，語氣突然充滿了耐心。約翰不喜歡她這樣，好像她是托兒所老師，而他是不肯跟同學一起玩玩具的屁孩。

「不論他會待多久——你也知道這很大一部份取決於你——他現在就是我們的一份子。他是你的搭檔，你得接受這點，而且他其實很願意跟你共事，至少他是這麼跟我說的。他知道你是這裡最好的警探，也很期待從你身上學點東西。就當作是朋友間的勸告好了，你這次真的不能搞砸，我可不想在月底的時候看到你在拉納德街口指揮交通。」

「我們都聽到普莉亞上星期對你說的話了，下次記得要把門關好。」艾佛斯像個稱職的應聲蟲接著惠勒的話開口。

約翰翻了翻白眼，但沒有出聲抗議。

他確實該開始學著接受他有個搭檔的事實，就算只從工作的實際角度來說也該如此。他有點納悶自己這次怎麼會那麼任性，也許普莉亞真的是對他放水太久了。不過，惠勒說的話倒是令他發自內心感到驚訝——至少是中間那兩句——那菜鳥是真的這樣想嗎？即使他可是還沒給過他半分好臉色？

他還沒來得及決定要給出什麼回應時，尼爾就踏進了辦公室，正把濕潤的手往皺巴巴的淺藍襯衫上抹，朝他們走來。

「帕特森，你來了嗎？和麥克西姆進來找我。」約翰剛挑起一邊眉毛，普莉亞就從辦公桌前朝門外叫道。尼爾向男人點了點頭，轉而朝小隊長的辦公室走去。

約翰才正要跟上去時，艾佛斯的聲音就從背後傳來。「看到了嗎，惠勒？他只有翻白眼，他在進步了。」

男人加快步伐，免得自己忍不住衝動做出什麼事，讓艾佛斯有更多挖苦他的題材。

－－

尼爾．麥克西姆——所以這就是菜鳥的姓了。約翰帶上小隊長辦公室的門，一邊心不在焉地想。

普莉亞正快速翻閱手上的文件，舉起手要他們稍等，而尼爾已經在她的桌前站定。

結果他一直沒把尼爾的人事檔案拿出來看。

其實他並沒有忘記那份被他塞在抽屜深處的卷宗，也知道他有義務要好好讀，但他就是——就是在鬧脾氣，他終於放棄地對自己承認。老天，他真的變成不折不扣的幼稚鬼了。

約翰低著頭走到青年身旁，躁動的思緒隨著雙腳的重心不斷變換。他注意到尼爾的視線帶著一如往常的好奇落在他臉上，剛才惠勒說的話在他耳邊重新響起——好吧，不管怎麼樣，他都是前輩和導師，也是同事兼搭檔，這就是他的工作，他不該再讓自己愧對這份職責。

男人挺直身軀，深吸一口氣。他感覺到旁邊的青年還在看著他，讓他一瞬間猶豫了起來。他該回應他的目光，嘗試表現出同樣的友善嗎？突然間他不知道該怎麼——

普莉亞在此時開口，放下手上的紙張，打斷了他的躊躇。

「我們剛接到線報，有人今天中午要在舊工廠區交易毒品，一個小藥頭和兩個買家。」她用比平常嚴肅了幾分的語氣說道，「你們現在先過去交易點，艾佛斯和惠勒半小時後會和緝毒組一起出發。麥克西姆，跟緊帕特森警探，這和你之前的緝毒臥底經驗可能不太一樣。」

「我不擔心，我大概也知道那會是什麼場面。」尼爾又露出了他那已經可說是招牌的笑靨——男人不知該說他是不知天高地厚還是處變不驚。

「我倒不是擔心你。」普莉亞喃喃說，朝約翰扔去一個意有所指的眼神。

約翰輕咳一聲，假裝什麼都沒聽見。「麥克西姆就交給我吧。還有什麼要注意的嗎？」

他幾乎算得上是溫馴的發言讓普莉亞高高挑起眉，但謝天謝地，她沒有多作評論。「我們上星期沒碰上什麼大事，但我有預感這週可沒那麼好運。帶好麥克西姆，小心為上。」

－－

黑色的福特金牛座在早晨的街道上奔馳，今天的天空陰暗，密佈的雲層沒讓秋陽有露臉的空隙。

開往目的地的車程大約需要十分鐘。車內一片寂靜，尼爾仍是一派安適地坐在副駕，看起來一點都不擔心他在重案組第一個有較大受傷風險的任務即將展開。

從起床開始就在約翰腦中叨絮的那道義正嚴辭的聲音，現在正不斷敦促著他，要他快點兌現不到五分鐘前才對自己立下的承諾，別再像個小公主一樣扭扭捏捏。

「嗯，所以，你姓麥克西姆？」為了證明他不是個幼稚的屁孩，約翰鞭策自己開了口。名字永遠都是最安全的破冰話題，對吧？

他沒料到的是，尼爾突然收起了放鬆的坐姿，猛然轉向他，臉上露出不敢置信的表情。「你不知道？」

啊，該死。

男人沒有回答，很想乾脆一頭砸在方向盤上。他早該想到的，他應該要從天氣開始聊起——名字對他們來說可不是什麼安全話題，尤其是他們其實已經當了一個星期的搭檔。

車內的沉默像是抽乾了空氣，讓男人的喉嚨乾澀發癢，彷彿回到第一次在實戰中開槍前的那一瞬間。

過了半晌，尼爾淡淡地開口：「是你真的不擅長帶新人，還是我們就要一直這樣下去？」

男人注意到他的語氣比過去一星期來低冷了幾分。他朝青年瞄了一眼，那總是掛在嘴角的笑容不見了。尼爾現在看起來就像他抽屜裡人事檔案上的那張照片一樣——雙唇緊抿成線，面無表情地直視前方的擋風玻璃。

「我不知道。」約翰下意識脫口而出。該死。他真正想說的是他其實已經忘了該怎麼和人建立普通正常的關係（看來就連工作上的也一樣，他腦中悲慘地響起艾佛斯挖苦的聲音），而他不知道該怎麼告訴尼爾，甚至是對自己解釋這一點。

尼爾沒有回應。這和他之前對男人的冷淡反應或充耳不聞從不多表示什麼的默然不一樣。整個星期以來第一次，約翰終於看到他臉上閃過了一絲笑意以外的情緒——怒氣，但青年轉瞬間就抹去了臉上的漣漪。

「那我希望你能早點做出決定。」尼爾輕快地說道。

男人微微一愣。

這和他平常的笑容天差地遠，讓青年眼中的冷意變得更加輪廓分明。男人發現這種笑讓他產生另一種截然不同的不安，和之前那種頭皮微微發麻的感覺不一樣（那感覺其實並沒有想像中那麼令人不快），而像是腳下的路面隨時就要陷落的不確定感。他沒想過身段看似如此柔軟的青年可以做出這麼無害卻威嚇性十足的表情。

車子繞過一條蕭瑟街道的街角，空氣中似乎可以聞到廢棄汽車工廠傳來的鐵鏽味。他放開油門，緩緩停在離目標建築十公尺的地方。

「我們到了。」他用這句話作為回答。讓對話就停在這裡感覺是個天大的錯誤，但他們現在沒有時間了。

眼前這棟外牆斑駁的五層樓建築已經廢棄了很久。從格局來看，更早以前應該是棟住宅公寓，但掛在門鈴旁的牌子顯示出這裡後來變成了許多名字看上去有點可疑的公司辦公室。大部分面街的窗戶都密實地封上了木條，少數沒釘起的幾扇則是一點玻璃都不剩，像是空洞的眼窩。

「我來過這個地方。兩年前我為一個任務在這裡蹲點了幾天。」尼爾正色而不帶情緒地說道。

男人頓了頓，一邊打量眼前的建築，一邊想著青年切換狀態的速度確實值得欽佩。

「看起來不太妙，太多可以藏身的地方了，我們不知道交易會在哪裡進行。」

「我想我知道。裡面只有兩三間面街的房間適合拿來做這種事。」

「我們得在這裡等其他人來，太危險了。」

「到交易前還有四個小時，綽綽有餘。我們可以埋伏在屋頂的天臺，堵住他們的逃脫路線，和其他人上下包夾——平常有巡邏直升機，他們通常不會去那裡。」尼爾邊說邊解開安全帶，將外套脫下，往後座一扔，打開了車門。

「尼爾，等一下——」

但青年已經關上門，自顧自朝著位於小巷的防火逃生門輕巧地跑去，約翰還來不及從驚愕中恢復過來，尼爾在轉眼間就打開了門鎖，消失在門後。

這該死的小瘋子——

約翰匆忙跟著下了車，迅速環顧四周。街上空無一人，但沒時間再多做檢查了。他拔腿跟上。

約翰在第三層樓梯趕上了他，看到尼爾迅速檢查唯一沒被封死的空房，再往上無聲地奔去。男人不敢開口叫他，要是有人真的比他們先來到這裡，就麻煩了。

第四、五層樓也空無一人，而尼爾從頭到尾都沒有朝他看上一眼，因此他也無法打手勢要他停下來。

當他們在通往屋頂天臺的門前停住腳步時，尼爾終於微微側過頭，瞥了他一眼，但在約翰來得及反應之前，他就扭開沒上鎖的門把，兩手架穩槍，踏出門外。約翰低聲咒罵，緊跟在後。

從剛才就隱隱盤踞在他胸口的不祥預感隨著敞開的鐵門在眼前真實上演。

一個戴著毛帽的人影從離他們不到十公尺的地方猛然回頭，像是夜晚在車頭燈照射下動彈不得的鹿。

尼爾吃了一驚，腳步踉蹌了一下。

糟了。

時間似乎凍結了百萬分之一秒，接著那人倉皇地從身後掏出槍，開始胡亂朝他們開火。約翰在對方開槍前就抓住尼爾，拉著他撲向門後。子彈在鐵門上擊出火花和凹痕，他用力將青年的頭壓低，把他推向樓梯間。

他們聽見那人很快就清空了彈匣，板機發出空洞的撞擊聲。他大聲咒罵，把槍砸在地上，開始朝天臺的另一頭跑去。

尼爾甩開男人的手，推開他，立刻奔出門外。

「尼爾！」

約翰連忙追上去，但就在他要舉槍瞄準的剎那，他看到——他幾乎不敢相信自己的眼睛——那人爬過屋頂邊緣的矮牆，往隔壁公寓的天臺跳去，而尼爾連一瞬間的猶豫都沒有，腳步加快。在他的身體擺脫重力的束縛，騰空飛躍過兩棟建築之間的深谷時，男人覺得自己的心跳彷彿也跟著屏住了氣息。

從剛才樓下巷子的寬度來看，這可不是什麼學校沙坑跳遠測驗的距離。

約翰追到天臺邊緣，目瞪口呆地看著尼爾姿態優雅地落在隔壁的屋頂，俐落地在地上滾了一圈，而那人則亂七八糟地摔成了一團。他看著尼爾大喊不准動，槍口對準了對方的後腦勺，單膝跪在男人的背上，接著迅速把他的手銬在背後。

尼爾氣喘吁吁地轉過身，一頭金髮凌亂不堪。他直直地看著約翰——男人下意識抓緊了身下的矮牆——咧嘴綻開了勝利的燦爛笑容。

此刻被男人拋在身後的怒氣總算從剛才的追逐中跟上，如子彈般在他的胸口炸開。他終於無法再控制自己的情緒。

「你他媽的是白癡嗎？立刻給我從那裡下來！」他扯開喉嚨大吼，瞬間抹去了青年臉上的笑容。

沒等尼爾的反應，男人就喘著粗氣轉過身，大步走過天臺，消失在彈痕累累的鐵門後。

－－

尼爾推著上了銬的嫌犯走出公寓大門時，艾佛斯組和緝毒組的人都到了，線報中提及的那兩個買家正被他們壓著頭送上車。

艾佛斯要他把毒販交給緝毒組的人，在尼爾把嫌犯交接過去時歪頭注視著他。青年不知道艾佛斯想從他臉上看出什麼，他甚至不知道自己臉上現在是什麼表情。但艾佛斯只是搖了搖頭，低聲唸道真是太莽撞了小子，但沒再多說什麼。惠勒則是帶著微妙的同情神色看了他一眼，拍拍他的肩膀，然後和艾佛斯一起回到車上。

尼爾在路邊那輛黑色的福特金牛座上找到約翰。

當他坐進副駕、關上門的那瞬間，約翰就轉頭衝著他開口——或該說是開始大吼起來。

「你他媽剛剛到底在想什麼？你知道那樣有多危險嗎？你以為你在演漫威電影是不是？喜歡逞英雄？還是想搶風頭？證明你有多厲害，可以一個人硬幹？你以為為什麼我們要兩人搭檔一起行動？他們沒訓練過你嗎？還是你想回去11分局再從頭學起？」

尼爾屏住了呼吸，睜大雙眼瞪著他，紅暈開始在他雙頰擴散。

男人忿怒地等著他回答，雙手緊抓著方向盤，免得自己做出什麼引發肢體衝突的事來。

他幾乎不敢相信剛才發生了什麼事。如果這嬉皮笑臉的菜鳥是這種本性，那他真是夠白癡才會想認真——

尼爾在下一刻開口時，臉上維持了一星期的冷靜已經蕩然無存。

「你知道我在想什麼嗎？我認為你只是在嫉妒——你只是無法忍受有人可能比你更熟悉狀況、比你早一步逮到嫌犯。從第一天開始你就表現得像個混蛋，你只會對我下命令，要我乖乖待在旁邊看，根本沒把我當成搭檔，你甚至不知道我他媽的姓什麼——已經一個星期了！這就是你所謂的搭檔？我還以為你真是什麼多了不起的前輩，但你就跟街上那些虛偽的人渣沒兩樣。對！我就是個他媽的白癡，才會以為來這裡工作會和街上有什麼不一樣。」

他灰藍色的雙眼掀起了冰冷又灼熱的怒濤，委屈和受傷在其中一閃而逝。尼爾用力撇頭看向窗外，繃緊的肩膀好像在微微顫抖。

約翰一時啞口無言，愣愣地回望著他，怒火幾乎在瞬間熄滅。

男人沒想過他會是這個反應。

他原本已經準備好不管青年的辯解是什麼，都要嚴厲地數落他不經大腦的危險舉動，挫挫這菜鳥自以為是的銳氣，但他沒料到對方扔來的會是尖銳卻意外真誠的指控，也沒料到他會覺得好像被一拳打在腹部上。

青年確實沒有說錯太多——特別是關於混蛋的那個部分。

混雜了些許愧疚的罪惡感讓約翰的胃揪緊起來。他終於無法再逃避隱藏在滿肚子怨懟背後的慚愧，開始真正對自己難以稱上盡職的行為感到後悔。

不經大腦的是他才對。正是他的混帳態度才造成今天的局面，是他先沒有做到一個搭檔應盡的本份，因此要把責任都推給尼爾實在不盡公平。

「⋯⋯我沒有在嫉妒。」約翰放輕聲音，努力用溫和的語氣慢慢開口，試著同時傳達誠懇和歉意。

尼爾毫無反應，繼續直直地瞪著街道。

「我真的沒有。你才剛從街上回來，可能不知道年初又砍了一次預算，平常已經沒有那麼多直升機在上頭了。他們現在也不會派空中支援來應付這種『小事』，所以我才會說很危險。如果線報有誤，今天來交易的不只一個人怎麼辦？如果剛才發生大規模交火呢？」

還是沒說話。

約翰嘆了一口氣，他真的不擅長面對這種情境。「⋯⋯你擁有多數人都沒有的臥底經驗，對我們來說幫助非常大，我是真的很重視這一點，艾佛斯和惠勒也是。但現在你已經不是在街上了，我們必須站在最前線面對這些人，你得試著擺脫單打獨鬥的臥底作風，不然對你自己會很危險，也會讓搭檔沒辦法確實支援你。你的生死不再只對你一人有意義，而是兩個人，甚至跟更多人有關。」

青年此刻總算有些遲疑地緩緩轉過頭，盯著自己的膝蓋。

男人此時下定了決心。如果他連這種事都處理不好，那他還有什麼資格擺出前輩的架子。「還有，我很抱歉我表現得像個混蛋，那確實很不應該，也不專業。但不管我看起來再怎麼混蛋，我都是真心不想看到你出不必要的意外，我是說真的。」

尼爾終於抬頭看著他，臉上微微流露著驚訝。約翰注意到他眼中的冰霜稍稍消融了一點。

男人有些尷尬地低下頭，努力想從他不熟悉的這部分字典裡撈出更能表達誠意的字詞，但什麼也找不到。

過了半晌，青年的嘴角終於慢慢綻開那抹狡黠的笑容。「意思是，你還是有把我當成搭檔囉？因為過去一星期你看起來可不是太高興。」

約翰一時語塞。「不管我怎麼想，你都是重案組的一分子，也是我的搭檔，我絕對不會輕忽這一點，只是不要太期待跟我搭檔就是。」

「為什麼？你基本上是底特律最棒的警探，而我得到了跟你共事的機會。」

青年坦率的回答讓他有點意外，也稍稍感到難為情。所以惠勒說的是真的。

「⋯⋯我並不是什麼好搭檔。」他低聲脫口而出，旋即對自己會這麼回答感到些許訝異，但更意外的是他不由自主在語氣中滲入了一點感傷。

尼爾似乎注意到了，但沒有多加追問。他確實是讀得懂空氣的人，不過男人感覺得到他的視線還是好奇地在他臉上流連了一陣子。

約翰吐了一口氣，順手發動引擎，轉動方向盤，讓車子在已恢復空無一人的街道上掉頭，朝來時路駛去。

－－

他們在回程的車上再度陷入沉默。

但這次的沉默不再像過去幾天一樣充滿了侷促不安（至少對約翰而言是如此），而像是在颶風消散後，人們回到半毀的家園，檢查散落一地的傢具時那有些小心翼翼，有些手足無措，卻也略帶安心的觸碰。

「所以，你在重案組待九年了？」尼爾在安靜了許久後開口，和先前的輕鬆試探相較，語氣多了一點慎重。

「⋯⋯對。」約翰簡短地答道，這是他第一次對青年提出的私人問題做出回應。

「你為什麼加入重案組？」意識到男人似乎做出了某種妥協——還是放棄？——青年乘勝追擊。

「⋯⋯如果你撐過了三個月，你還想知道的話，我就會告訴你我的故事。」

尼爾輕哼了一聲，但沒有對約翰的迂迴答案提出抗議。男人暗自在心裡鬆了一口氣。這對他來說還是個需要重新熟悉的領域，他需要時間，需要小心注意自己的腳步，免得自己和另一人都摔得鼻青臉腫。

「那你又為什麼選擇重案組？」約翰反問。將提問的對象轉回對方身上總是比較安全。

尼爾看起來十分驚訝約翰居然想知道自己的事，這讓男人內心反射性地重新升起些許罪惡感。

「緝毒組逮到那個大頭之後，我就不能待在街上臥底了。我得到了晉升的機會，加上我確實多少有點想當英雄」——尼爾慢慢勾起一抹壞心眼的笑容——「而且我挺喜歡能帶來刺激感和混亂的生活，重案組看起來是最適合的選擇。」

「你忘了我剛才對你說過的話嗎？」約翰不敢苟同地搖頭，但嘴角禁不住拉出幾乎可稱得上是微笑的線條。這臭小子在鬧他。他跟艾佛斯一定會很合得來。不過，他不得不承認自己在剛加入重案組時也抱持著類似的想像，但他可不會就這麼坦白告訴這小子。至少不是現在。

他轉進重案組大樓所在的大街，將車子停在路邊。「那你最好要跟得上。」他將引擎熄火，解開安全帶，在跨出車門前半是警告、半是挖苦地對青年發出挑戰。

尼爾笑了出來，聽起來既開朗又真摯。男人愣了一下。他已經很久沒有聽到這種聲音了，更不用說是因為他所說的話而引發的笑聲。

「你不介意的話，我肯定跟得上。」


End file.
